


Shower

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You're away racing with your karting team from uni, but now you've hit the showers the fun is really beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've spent the day karting with your uni team, it's been fun, even though you didn't win, and now you're all getting changed before heading back to the youth hostel where you're staying.

One of the older students, Kevin, is your coach, and you're aware of the way that he's watching you as you slip out of your race suit. You're not in as much of a rush to get a shower as the others, you're waiting for Will to finish packing away the helmets, since it was his turn this weekend.

Will strolls over, smiling at you, and you hurry towards the showers as the rest of the team are getting changed back into their ordinary clothes. You hang your towel up, walking carefully over the tiles before hitting the button to make the water flow, and it's not until you've let the water flow over you that you realise Kevin is still in the showers.

He's deliberately not looking at you, and you watch Kevin wash himself, at first he's just getting clean but then he turns to face you, playing with the soapy suds that cover his chest before working down to stroke his cock. There's a slight gasp from beside you and you realise that Will's standing there, also captivated by the show that's being put on for you.

"You like?" Kevin says, in his breathless voice that sends shivers through your body. A little strangled gasp escapes your lips and you can see Will nodding out the corner of your eye.

"Maybe you two could kiss for me?" Kevin asks. A smile creeps across your face and before you get a chance to say anything Will's lips are on yours. He slips an arm around your waist and you're almost limp in his arms, overwhelmed by the feeling of getting what you thought you couldn't have.

Every brush of his lips makes up for the nights spent sharing a bed, lying next to him but unable to hold him, trying to convince yourself that he was a friend and nothing more. Even though every word, every smile, every hug made you feel like your soul was on fire.

Your body is arching up to meet Will's and you run your hands down the curve of his back, pausing at the top of his perfect rear, you've imagined this moment for a long while and you don't want to rush it. As your fingers slide down there's a groan from Kevin, you had forgotten that he was there and your head snaps round to look at him.

Kevin's still got his hand on his cock as Will trails kisses down the side of your neck, hand holding the back of your head trying to draw your attention back to him, to his lips.

You can't take your eyes of the sight of Kevin stroking himself to climax, his eyes scrunched up as he comes. The change in his body language shows his guilt and he scurries off, all the bravado from earlier gone.

As Kevin's footsteps fade, Will breaks the kiss, standing back to admire you. He takes your hand and leads it to his cock, before taking yours in his hand, he's staring at you, matching your strokes, his eyes lit up as your moans get louder. His free hand is on yours, helping you keep pace, the control he has is amazing and it's all so much better than you could ever have imagined. The warm rush of orgasm starts to take you over and you rest your head against his shoulder, slumped against him has you come into his hand, feeling Will's cock spurt and strain as he reaches his own release.

He kisses you on the forehead, he's still holding you up while you regain your composure.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for," Will says, as he dives in for kiss, and another, and another.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
